Sweet Torture
by Fire-Cat5
Summary: Kagome lives a simple happy life but the fates seem to be against her. For they have condemned her to live the rest of her life perhaps without light.
1. Default Chapter

Hi starting a new fanfic. How bad of me when I haven't finished Fire Reptiles yet but I've lost enthusiasm for it. Don't worry I'll keep posting chapters. Anyways another AU about stuff but I'm not saying anything so you can bite me. Flamers welcome I'll just toast some marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Inuyasha never have never will.  
  
Sweet Torture  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stared at what remained of her house and family. Flames Licked at everything she had treasured and known. Then she shot a glance at the one who had caused the destruction. Standing there devoid of all emotion was Sesshoumaru her torturer for the rest of her human life but she didn't know that now. She didn't know anything she couldn't think or feel. Perhaps it was all to much for someone so young. She didn't cry she didn't break down instead she threw her head up and started laughing. At the world at everything at her misfortune. Sesshoumaru slid a glance at the hysteric girl and smirked this would be an easy one to break.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had led a normal teenage life for the most part. Going out, schoolwork, Other trivial things but she also had a dream for the future she wanted to be a doctor to help and cure people. She had already found the perfect college and was working hard to her goal. Achieving many things along the way. Her life seemed perfect but things don't stay that way as everyone knows.  
  
  
  
"Hojo what ya doing after school," yelled Kagome as she slid up beside him during their five minute break. "Want to go to the new club that just opened. I mean if your not doing anything," she added as an afterthought. "Sure Kagome, anything for my best friend," Hojo said jovially. "Thanks meet you their at 8:00. Bye Hojo," Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran to her next class.  
  
All throughout the day Kagome had a feeling that something exciting was going to happen and couldn't wait to get out of school. A feeling as if her life would change. When she got home she did her homework ate dinner then started to get dressed. When she was done the feeling of anticipation wouldn't leave. She got in her car and left for the club not knowing what awaited her.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome met Hojo in front of the club at the specified time. She looked at it and marveled at the magnificent size. "Wow it's so big and loud," Kagome said while still staring at the sight. "And crowded remarked," Hojo warily "Hold my hand so we don't get separated". "Sure," she said not listening. They held hands and entered the club. They had trouble navigating but eventually made it to a table. "Want a coke or something," he asked. "Sure. I'll have a Pepsi with no ice," she yelled over the noise of the club. As Hojo was getting the drinks Kagome took a look around. The place was packed not a space to spare. She started to wonder how they had achieved getting through the chaos when someone sat next to her.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at the newcomer and did a double take he was handsome no beautiful. His skin was a creamy white flawless except for a small crescent moon on his forehead. He had delicate features not like woman's but close. His eyes were like honeyed ice and his hair was pure white pulled back in a braid that reached his waist. He was dressed casually in a black turtle neck and black jeans.   
  
  
  
The man started to say something. Kagome jumped out of her skin and turned her head to act like she hadn't been watching. When he spoke he had a silky voice that bore a slight accent. "What is such a pretty girl like you doing in a club like this all by herself," he said levelly almost boredly. Great another stupid pick up line probably coming from an arrogant jerk she thought to herself. Kagome sighed out loud and slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I wasn't aiming it at you," she apologized. She began rambling about being sorry. "It's all right I understand," he said getting up to leave. "No stay here it's okay," she said hurriedly stopping her flapping mouth and trying to act natural. He took a seat again. "My names Kagome by the way. What's yours?" she said politely. "Sesshoumaru," he replied.  
  
Hojo worked his way back to the table with both drinks. As he worked through the crowd he saw Kagome making conversation with a good looking man. A surge of jealousy shot through him. He sped up his stride a little. When he got to the table he sat on the other side of Kagome and slide he drink over. "Hi Kagome. Who's this," he said in mock kindness. "Oh This is Sesshoumaru he just moved into town," she said cheerfully. "So Sesshoumaru you were talking about what you plan to do in college," she said obviously ignoring Hojo. "Well, I wish to," Sesshoumaru began but Hojo interrupted "I'm going home I think I'm getting a headache from the noise". Kagome looked up at him Do you really have to go we only just got here. "Yeah, you'll be okay," he said while picking up his coat. Kagome sighed, reluctant to let him go "Okay bye Hojo". "Bye Kagome".  
  
Kagome turned to talk to Sesshoumaru again. After an hour or so of just getting to know each other Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to dance. Kagome looked to the dance floor and noticed a slow song was playing. She shrugged her shoulders and said okay not wanting to pass up dancing with such a hottie. They got up and walked on the dance floor. Sesshoumaru looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She felt a chill go through her but thought nothing of it. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They began to slowly move to the music.  
  
Kagome was in heaven she couldn't remember any time she had been so secure in someones arms. She looked into Sesshouaru's eyes and her mind went blank. All she could think of was to kiss him. She closed her eyes and slowly moved her head towards him. Sesshoumaru taking this as an invitation ducked his head and kissed her. Small and slow at first but steadily it grew in passion. Sesshoumaru tore his mouth away from Kagome's to trail kisses as light as butterfly wings down her neck. Kagome was in ecstasy she had never been kissed like this not by anyone. Then she felt a prick at her neck and pulled away from Sesshoumaru. "What did you do," she looked at him accusingly. "Nothing, it's okay don't worry," he said smoothly as he pulled her against him again.  
  
Kagome didn't struggle as he began his kissing again. But this time she felt a sharp pain fly through her neck and gasped. But she couldn't escape. This time he gripped her in an embrace that wouldn't allow escape. She started to panic and began to kick. Her mind started to swirl and little black dots peppered her vision. She looked at the top of Sesshoumaru's white head and blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke to white lights slashing through her vision every few seconds. She realized that they were streetlights and she was in a car. Classical music was playing quietly in the background. Kagome turned her head drowsily to the side and looked at who was in the drivers seat. She saw Sesshoumaru and whimpered.   
  
It hadn't taken Sesshoumaru long to realize Kagome was awake. He heard her whimper and turned his head to look at her. He put his eyes back on the road before she had noticed. "My captive has finally awakened," he murmured to himself. "Kagome it was so kind of you to offer your lifes blood to me I was incredibly hungry," he said with a smirk. Kagome glared at him. "What are you?" she managed to choke out. Sesshoumaru let a small smile play along his features and said "Suprising that you haven't figured that out yet but if you must know I'm a small part of the vampire species".  
  
"What do you want with me," she asked quietly fearing the answer. "Funny you should ask that but I've recently just lost a pet and I need a replacement," he said. Kagome didn't want to know what he meant by pet and didn't want to be any part of it. "I hate you," she spat out angrily venom dripping off every word. "A little to late for that and you are not in the best of situations to be saying it," he said with a bit of humor in his voice.  
  
"Where are you taking me," she said contemptuously. "Why to your house of course we wouldn't want any pests interfering with me having you now would we," he said his voice betraying no emotion. Kagome panicked and looked out the window finally recognizing where they were. "You better not touch my family," she said fear staining her voice. "I don't want you running away so what better way to stop it then to get rid of your ties to the human world," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome looked for a way of escape. She wiggled the door handle but it was locked. When they pulled in her driveway she began to freak scratching at the door. "Stay here," came the rough command. Kagome wouldn't listen she wouldn't allow this creature to destroy her life. She finally was able to unlock the door and climbed out. She started to run clumsily to her house but she tripped. She got up and when she got near her house she saw her mother and grandfather thrown carelessly aside their eyes stared at nothing lifelessly. "NOOOOO!!!!" she screamed helplessly. A small cry for help caught her attention. Her brother was in the hands of the beast. He was sucking the life out of Sota her dear brother she had to save him. She ran up to Sesshoumaru and started to pound on him pleading with him to spare her brother. But it was to late he had finished and threw Sota by her mother and grandfather. Everything was gone everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bwaha You guys will probably kill me but hey that's fine with me. Then you just won't get to here the rest of the story. So review review. Hope to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. No less then 5. See you soon. 


	2. Toy

AU:Bwa I'm back with a second chapter. I realize that ff.net was down right after my story was published so no one really got to read my story. So here is my second chapter just to be me. That did not make any sense. You know if Sesshoumaru was a little odd in the last chapter it was only because he was trying to draw in his prey. If I didn't say this in the last chapter which I can't remember if I did or not Kagome was under some kinda spell when she kissed him. Oh, on a third note this most likely won't be a Sess/Kag fic. He just seems to evil in this story for any relationship to develop. Or maybe if I'm really skilled I can make one develop.  
  
Chapter 2: Toy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon shone through a widow illuminating a room with it's cold glow. It's light cast upon Kagome in a corner of the room Sesshoumaru had supplied for her. Her legs and arms wrapped tight around her in ball as if trying to protect her from all evil. Silent tears ran down her cheeks soaking her young face.   
  
The room was small and discreetly furnished. It contained a bed with the sheets neatly folded at the end. A night stand with a small lamp. Last an armoire for which to have her clothes in. Everything was in dark shades of burgundy and purple. Silver twinkled occasionally from around the room.  
  
Kagome woke with a start when a creak sounded outside her room. Sleeping had been very difficult throughout the night due to the catastrophic events that had occurred. She peered over arms at the door across the room. When nothing else moved she relaxed back to her previous state but jumped when she heard a key click in her door.  
  
Then she heard quiet deliberate footsteps retreating. The room started to pale as the sun began to rise. When the sun fully came up Kagome got off the floor and walked over to the bed. She collapsed in to the recesses of the feather mattress. With the light she was finally able sort out somewhat of what had happened to her.  
  
"He is a vampire and his pet died," she sighed "So why does he want me." "He killed my f...family," she paused as she struggled with the tears that threatened to fall. She took a swipe at them with her arm and continued "So I wouldn't try and escape."  
  
"He must be sleeping now so what if I..." she trailed as she got off the bed and walked slowly towards the door. Kagome jiggled the doorknob but it didn't turn. Then she went to the window but it was stuck tight. She fell to the floor in defeat. "But even if I did try to escape he knew I wouldn't be able to."  
  
She stood up and looked out the window longingly. The sun had come up all the way and looked as if it were skimming the treetops. Kagome began to observe the grounds of the house she was currently located in. It was well kept and had many small flower gardens scattered about. It seemed to be a very large amount of land because the driveway went farther then the eye could. To Kagome's dismay she noticed her room was on the second floor so even if the window was unlocked it wouldn't have mattered.  
  
She peered over at the bed. It was so tempting to just go over their and fall asleep. But she couldn't what if she was still sleeping when he came back. What if he would use that to his advantage. Her body began to move on it's own accord and before she knew what was happening she was slipping into dark quiet bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly regained consciousness and was vaguely aware of someone stroking her head. She opened her eyes blearily to Sesshoumaru's stoic face. She looked around her and noticed she wasn't in her room anymore but was in a room that resembled a study. Much to her discomfort she noticed she was located on Sesshoumaru's lap as if she were a small child. When his hand came down to caress her hair again she shied away from the touch.   
  
His glinting gold eyes caught hers and they seemed to be laughing. But it was a fleeting emotion that lasted only a second. She backed off his lap and fell towards the floor. But, before she could make it Sesshoumaru had caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. His lips were a centimeter from her ear Kagome began to struggle against his grip. His breathed caressed her ear as he spoke quietly "Do not struggle you only tempt me further to end your life."  
  
Abruptly Kagome halted her fruitless struggles as he made his point clear by placing one of his fangs on her throat. He took them away from her delicate skin just as quickly. Not pulling fully away he trailed his tongue up her neck and to her ear.   
  
Kagome shivered as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Please stop," she whispered.  
  
"Now you're begging. How interesting," he finished with a flick of his tongue.  
  
To Kagome's amazement Sesshoumaru stopped. He began to finish with what he was doing when she had been asleep. She slowly tried to get off his lap and plopped to the ground. Scooting back as far as she could she ran into a wall. Not wanting to attract attention Kagome stilled her movements.   
  
She glanced at him. He was so graceful and fluid in his small movements she became enthralled in watching him.   
  
"I find it quit annoying when people stare" Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
Kagome almost missed when he spoke. It took a second for it to register what he had said. She bowed her head "Sorry."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eventually Sesshoumaru finished his studies and got up. Kagome had been sitting stiffly and was oddly glad that he was done. He made to leave but stopped by the door.  
  
"Follow me," was his simple command.  
  
Kagome got up and moved quickly to follow him. When she got to his side she noticed how small and fragile she appeared compared to his towering form.   
  
Sesshoumaru led her down different corridors in complete silence. His rigid form informing that their wouldn't be any pointless talk. Kagome noticed that all the doors seemed to have different scenes carved into their wood. Soon he stopped at a door that was elaborately carved with a huge wild dog.   
  
"This is my room. You are not to open this door unless I speak otherwise. If you disobey me I will know."  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered obediently.  
  
He continued on to another door. This one had a beautiful sukura tree with it's petals frozen in mid-fall.  
  
"This is your room."   
  
Kagome made a mental note and followed yet farther to the next door. It had bowl of fruit carved into it. Kagome almost immediately knew this was a kitchen.   
  
"This is where you will eat along with the servants."   
  
"What about you? I mean where do you eat?" Kagome ventured nervously.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as if contemplating if he should answer her question. "I do not need food."  
  
Kagome mentally kicked herself. 'Duh, he doesn't need food he's a vampire.'   
  
He turned to face her "You are allowed to go anywhere except for my room and that one," He pointed to a door across from the kitchen. The carving shocked Kagome it was an extremely gruesome battle scene. She looked it over and gagged. Never liking the sight of blood this was as bad. In the process of turning away she bumped into Sesshoumaru's chest. Timidly she looked into his eyes and immediately scoffed when she spotted a trace of bemusement.   
  
Forgetting for the moment of the position she was in she snidely said "Glad to have given you a laugh my dear master."  
  
Well, She at least accomplished something because the look in his eyes was instantly gone. Feeling a great deal more braver but being incredibly stupid she ventured out again.  
  
"Oh, did I offend you. I'm so sorry even though you have ruined my life and killed my family," The last part said with a little less force then she was expecting.   
  
His eyes hardened to iced honey. A look she had seen and knew meant trouble. She backed herself against the wall to put distance between them. Then he turned and walked in the direction of his room. Kagome stood agape, he hadn't done anything to punish her or anything. Then all the while wondering she set off towards her room. Or at least tried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she was searching for her room she made a decision. She would write a diary for if she ever happened to escape others would know of the things she would go through. Once In her room Kagome dug through some drawers and found a stack of paper and a pencil. She sat on the bed and started a diary entry.   
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
While I'm here I might as well write about it so that in the future I will know it was not a dream. My first night here was a complete nightmare. Sesshoumaru is a vampire and as for me, I have to be some type of toy to entertain himself with. He killed my family. I can still see their dull stares on me. He said it was so that I would have no where to run. As if I would want to stay here. I had accidentally fallen asleep. When I woke I was in his arms and he was holding me as if I was a precious stuffed animal. Then, it was as if he was seducing me but I had no say in it. I wonder what will happen? After all I'm still incredibly young, Aren't I?  
  
She took the scraps of paper and stuck them under her mattress. No one could see them. Or she might get caught, who would want that to happen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Meow Meow. I seem to be saying that a lot lately. Well, If any of you happen to wonder the reason why I don't update often. It's because I'm lazy, it's just a hobby and I like to draw better so that takes up most of my time. Also for how long these chapters are compared to my other stories of course it's going to take longer. I don't really care how many reviews I get. This after all is for fun. But don't be discouraged I still like your reviews. 


End file.
